


Kiss the King

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And Everybody Knows It, Carlos has Ben wrapped around his little finger, M/M, Mischief, Slash, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Ever since the pirates had moved to Auradon, Jay and Harry had been playing pranks. The best way to get out of the consequences is the king's boyfriend.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606327
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252





	Kiss the King

Descendants || Benlos || Descendants || Kiss the King || Descendants || Benlos || Descendants

Title: Kiss the King – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Descendants

Disclaimer: All rights to the show reserved to Josann McGibbon, Sara Parriott and Disney. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, cuteness, Carlos has Ben wrapped around his little finger

Main Pairing: Ben/Carlos

Descendants Characters: Prince Ben, Carlos de Vil, Jay, Harry Hook, Gil

Summary: Prompt: Carlos + a kiss to distract

Ever since the pirates had moved to Auradon, Jay and Harry had been playing pranks. The best way to get out of the consequences is the king's boyfriend.

**Kiss the King**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Back on the isle, they had been bitter enemies – well, it had all been rather playful, really, if he looked back at it now, but still. They had been on Mal's side, the pirates naturally on Uma's side and both girls fierce rivals. Now that they were all living in Auradon together, they lived peacefully side by side. Well, more or less peaceful, there was still the occasional prank-war or dance-off or other kind of competitions and quarrel, but for the mos part it was fun.

The real problem – at least for the rest of Auradon Prep – was when they teamed up for pranks and fun. King Ben loved when they got along, but he _really_ hated the consequences. Because usually there was a whole line of people in front of his door, complaining about whatever prank had ruined their day. He would smile thinly and nod and then move on to officially scold his friends.

His friends _and his boyfriend_. And it was really hard to scold Carlos. How did one scold the cutest puppy possible who would immediately look as though he had been kicked...?

"Guys", sighed Ben frustrated, looking up at Carlos, Jay, Harry and Gil. "Why?"

"Because it's fun, princess", replied Harry with a smirk.

"C'mon, Ben. It was just a bit of fun", argued Jay with a carefree grin.

"Yeah, it was. You should have totally been there", agreed Gil.

"I'm the _king_ ", argued Ben with a sigh.

"And what a _good_ king you are", stated Carlos, smiling blindingly at his boyfriend.

He got up and rounded the table to lean against it. Leaning down, he cupped Ben's cheek and tilted his head up so the king could look at him. Ben stared in awe for a long moment, watching the freckled face come closer and closer, until their lips met. Ben's eyes closed and he subconsciously leaned in and smiled gently into the kiss. He sighed as he felt the gentle caress of Carlos' lips on his own, so soft and sweet and like so often tasting like chocolate.

"Do you wanna go to the lake with me?", asked Carlos softly. "You did promise to teach me swimming, don't forget it. How about now, or are you busy with your kingly duties?"

"I... I was... doing... something", muttered Ben, blinking slowly.

He stared at his cute boyfriend with the cute smile, the kiss leaving him dazed and the image of Carlos in swim-clothes and the two of them alone in the lake killed his brain entirely. Forgotten was the scolding he was supposed to give the boys and he even missed how Harry and Jay high-fived behind Carlos' back, because he was too distracted counting freckles...

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I took prompts the other day on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) and one of them was these guys! ;D


End file.
